The Boy Is Mine
by TouchablePenguin
Summary: Kid feels pitiful for a girl he meets on the streets, and Liz is immediantly jealous. KidLiz A/N: Sorry, first story. R


"HE'S MINE!" yelled Liz, this is how Kids day went.

Kid, Liz, Patti, and Crona were walking around Death City on a chilly September evening. When they hear, "Excuse me sir, could you spare a dollar or two?" asked a hunched over girl. "I'm very hungry." Upon closer inspection kid realized that the young girl was his age and wearing a raggedy, torn dress. She was beautiful. A work of art, perfectly symmetrical facial features. Her eyes sparkled with fresh tears. "Come with us," said Kid, "We won't hurt you. What is your name?" she stands and looks into Kid's eyes, searching for a sign of lies. "M-my name is Angela." she stammers. "Come on guys lets take her home with us." She was his height as well. "We will get you some new cloths Angela." Kid puts his arm around her and she stiffens. "Don't worry you are completely safe. I won't let anything hurt you." says Kid as they walk back home.

Once Angela sees the house she knew who Kid was. Death the Kid. She couldn't believe he took this much pity on her as to bring her into his home. Pathetic. That's how she felt. "Patti why don't you go help Angela choose some new clothes." says Kid "Ok! Come on Angela!" says Patti in her sing song voice "Come with me." And she drags Angela to her room. After they left Liz says "Crona why don't you head home?" "Ok, I'll see you guys later." The doors closes and Liz looks at Kid and simply states, "I don't trust her," "Liz, when I met you, you were trying to mug me." counters Kid. He's got her there. "I remember, but still, we know nothing about her. She could be a murderer and kill us in our sleep!" she looks worried now. Kid soothes her nerves with a gentle stroke of her hair. Liz quickly pulls away and runs to her room.

"Are you sure I can keep this Patti?" asked Angela feeling uneasy about her situation. "Of course you can, I will never use that dress and you look great!" Patti says reassuringly "Alright. Let's go back downstairs and show Kid and Liz your new clothes!" says Patti saw she drags Angela down the stairs.

Kid is sitting on the couch reading a book when he sees her. She looked amazing. A beautiful seafoam green dress that stopped at the knee, her silky brown hair pulled back in a braid draped across her shoulder. "You look amazing." Kid stares and blushes. "Thank you, sir." she says, blushing as well. "Please, call me Kid." he says, "Alright." says Angela with a smile. Her stomach growls loudly. "Hungry?" Kid asked with a shy smile. "A bit," she says blushing "yes." "Come with me." He puts his hand around her waist and shows her to the kitchen. "What would you like?" he asks, "You mean, I have options?" she asks in astonishment. "Of course Angela, you may eat what ever you may please." Kid states with a sad smile of pity. Kid scolds himself. She was living on the streets, of course she didn't eat much, stupid. She leaned into Kid and kisses him. Patti bursts into laughter, "Well, that escalated quickly." Just then Liz walks in and her face burns with rage and goes off, "HE'S MINE!" Angela jumps as liz grabs her and drags her outside. "STAY AWAY FROM MY SHINGAMI!" "I HAVE JUST AS MUCH RIGHT TO HIM AS YOU DO!" counters Angela, "YOU DON'T OWN HIM!" she had Liz there. Kid wasn't her boyfriend, as much as she wanted him to be. Patti and Kid run outside to see what was happening. Suddenly Liz, unaware that kid was behind her, pours her heart out. "I wish I could say that he was mine, I love Kid and really wan't him to feel the same about me, but I can't tell him that to his face. I'm not sure if he would reject me. I wouldn't be able to handle it." Kid runs over to Liz and holds her close. "How do you not see my intentions?" she stiffens. How long was he there? "I am in love, with a girl named Liz Thompson. And she is perfect." he holds her close. "Angela I think you should leave." "Perhaps you were the wrong one." starts Angela, "What I do is every day I go out in tattered clothes to get money for myself I have a family that loves me, a roof over my head, and food at home. Maybe I should get a job, not play with pity. Thank you for opening my eyes Liz. I guess I will see you around the city." And she left with nothing more. Maybe she wasn't that bad. But I am glad we met her." said Liz, "I'm glad as well." agrees Kid.


End file.
